Lilith Had a Little Hen/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] (Lilith is standing on stage and looking around nervously) Lilth: Well, K.T... (Julia runs on stage screaming) (Lilith screams) Lilith: It's just a prototype, I call her K.T., also know as Kiev trendy. Her algorithms let her evaluate... (Someone opens a that accidentally hits Lilith in the head) Gregory Forbes: Sorry, kids. Lilith: Oh no, K.T. (Runs away to see if K.T. is okay) (Michelle shows her K.T.) K.T.: 89% probibility of a sunny day. Serious increase of heart rates, it's a good day for sweat pants and Tennis shoes. Lilith: It still works. Gregory Forbes: Wow, where did you get this kid? Lilith: I made it myself. Gregory Forbes: You made it? (Giggles) That's brilliant, tell me more about it. Lilith: I'm not supposed to tell this to a stranger, but whatever. It's name is K.T. and it's avle to anyalize the characteristics of whoever whoever wears it, predict the forcast and even suggest thousands of out fit combinations that suit you with your schedule. (Madame Forbes walks us to them) Madame Forbes: (clears throat) Thank you Miss Henderson, but Im afraid we have no time for.. Gregory Forbes: Why don't you come to the new Tech Tslks tomorrow? I'll be one of the speakers there, and it would be a pleasure to share the stage with you and introduce K.T. to the audience. Lilith: Thanks, but.. Gregory Forbes: Oh sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Gregory Forbes. So what do you think, do you except my offer?So? Madame Forbes: She would be hsppy to be there Gregory. It would be a great experience for her. Now if your done little brother we should go. Gregory Forbes: See you tomorrow kid. Tasha: Geez, what's wrong with her, is her brain even functioning? Michelle: I have no idea. Before she was fine, then suddenly. Tasha(whispers): I'm gonna marry Austin Zimmer. (Lilith gasps) Tasha: I knew that would work. Lilith: Omg, girls I had a terrible nightmare, Dr. Forbes the amphitheater. Michelle: That was real actually. And it's not that bad Lil thus could be your moment. Lilith: What? Dr. Forbes is one of the best engineers in the world. Not to mention he created the foundation that led to the halo pets. I dead. Michelle: I don't see your point. What exactly is the problem? (Lilith has a flashback) Tasha: And then she started clucking. (laughs) What, you guys have to admit it was funny. (starts clucking) Michelle: Do you have "stage fright" Lil? Lilith: Stage fright? No, just pure panic. Michelle: Don't worry Lil, we'll help you. I won't be so bad. Lilith: Thanks Michelle, no O don't think it's a good idea. I'd rather shave my head. (Lilith walks away) Tasha: Huh? (Michelle follows Lilith) Tasha: Ugh, okay boss. (Tasha follows them unknowingly leaving K.T. behind) (Rita comes over to there table and picks K.T. up) Julia: What should I wear? (Rita walks into the room) Julia: Oh Rita, I love that pendant! Dory, put it on me. (Dory walks over to Rita to get K.T.) Rita: Hmm. Julia: What's wrong Dory? Dory: She won't (Rita interupts her and slaps Dory's hand away) Rita: And why should I give it to you? I found it. Julia: Well Rita, that's what best friends do. Rita: Sure, that's why I'm gonna keep it for myself. Julia: Okay, now that I think of it, it's just a piece of trash and I'd never wear trash. What do you think Dory, should I wear that piece of trash. Dory: Mmmm? Julia: That's what I thought. You better get rid of that soon Rita. (Lilith is walking down the hall in the dorms area and walks into Michelle and Tasha's room) Michelle: Tada. Lilith:Hmm, what is this guys? Michelle: We're here to help you get over your stage fright Lil. Lilith: Thanks guys but there's nothing you can do. I'm leaving tonight for the other side of the world. And no offence guys but, you all teaching me? Tasha: Don't look at me, I'm just here cause this is my room. Sam: She made us come here. Michelle: Sam! Lilith: Well, that's truly nice guys but it'll never work. I'm hopeless Michelle: Come on Lil, this is your big chance. K.T. is your way in. (Lilith reaches for K.T. and relizes it's gone) Lilith: Omg, I lost it! K.T.! K.T.: 89% probability of a sunny day. Your anger level is at 100%. It's a good day to start yoga classes. Julia: Oh my god Rita, even that piece of trash knows what a loser you are. We gotta go Dory (Julia and Dory walk out of the room) Rita: So you think I'm a loser Julia? We'll see about that. (Lilith is running around tring to find out if anyone has seen K.T.) Lindsay: So are you really going to keep it Rita? Rita: Sure, that's why I'm going to keep it for myself. (Lilith tries to recreate K.T.) Julia: Watch it, wierdo. Oh, it's you p-p-p poor Lilith running around like a headless chicken. Can't wait to see you're show tomorrow. (Julia walks away) Lilith: If there's no K.T., there's no speech. Huh? K.T.! K.T.: 89% probability of a sunny day. Attitude at 100%. It's a good day to wear devil horns on you're head. (Lilith tries to grab K.T.) Litith: Where did you find it Rita, give it back to me it's mine. Rita: And why should I do that? (Rita starts walking away) Lilith: Because it's my creation and I need it for my speech. Rita: You can't prove that it's yours. Even if you could, what are you going to do about it? Lilith: Please I need it. Rita: Sorry, you'll have to think of something else. (Lilith walks off) Rita: Julia's right, you are a chicken. Julia: Where have you been Rita? Rita: Oh, there you are. I bring this to you as a peace offering. (Rita shows Julia a cage with chickens in it) Julia: Hmm? Eww, what is that? Rita: Well, I thought you could help me give Lilith a little help with her speech and maybe I can give you this. Julia: It could be funny. Lilith: Omg, this is insane guys I can't do it, I don't even have K.T. I gotta go. Michelle: Come on Lilith, you can do it. We have faith in you. Gregory Forbes: There you are kid. Where have you been? Did you bring your gadget? Lilith: Well, the truth is.. Gregory Forbes: I can't wait to see your work. And there are hundreds of guests here as anxious as I am. Are you ready? Lilith: Uh? Gregory Forbes: You must be saving your voice for your speech. (laughs) Well, lets go then. (Gregory and Lilith walk to the center of the stage) Gregory Forbes: Ladies and gentlemen, scince is an important foundation in our modern society. Julia: Let's see your face Lilith Hen-dersen. Get it Rita hen? Rita? Gregory Forbes: Today I would like to introduce a young protogy in the field of science today. Lilith Hendersen. Julia: Rita where are you? (Crowd cheers) (Lilith looks at the crowd nervously) Lilith: Well, K.T. ... K.T.: 50% probibility of rain accelerater (Julia accedently releases the hens from their cage) (Julia runs onto center-stage) Julia: Get out of my way stupid chickens! Lilith: Julia, you will not ruin my moment. Everyone please give a huge round of applause to my assistant Julia. (Audience aplaudes Julia) Lilith: As I was saying K.T. (Lilith continues with her speech) (Julia groand) Rita: Gee, Julia I was looking for you everywhere. Gregory Forbes: I have to admit, you really impressed me kid. The entrance, the hens you are just full of creativity. Well, meet me at the reception. I want to introduce you to some distinguished scientists. Tasha: Hey Lil, I didn't understand anything you said in your presentation but congrads i guess. Michelle: It was really impressive, you did it Lil. Lilith: Thanks guys, believe it or not Julia actually helped me out a lot. Michelle: Yeah, so how did you do it? I mean you looked so confident you know what I mean? Lilith: Yes, well hold on a second, I..spoke..in front of... Category:Season 1 Transcripts Category:Episodes